Searching For Love
by Donna L. Crawford
Summary: Nate and Carter have a one night stand. Nate instantly regrets it only years later, he realizes that it is Carter that he wants and loves. Things happen and Jenny enters the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Searching for Love By Donna L. Crawford/div

Rating: MA some M/M sexual situations. some M/M/F sexual situations, mature language.

Nate and Carter have a one-night stand and things happen years later. Enter Jenny. 

_They were laughing about something that would be less important of what was about to happen. Carter looked into Nate's eyes, licked his lips, and saw the approval. He went to kiss Nate passionately as they were clinging to each other. They broke apart and knew that they crossed a line that they weren't sure they wanted to, but in an instant, they knew how they were feeling, Nate was with Blair and Carter just returned to town. Judgments would fly, but right now, in this moment, all either cared about what what was going on then._

_Nate touched Carter's scruffy cheek as he leaned in and they kissed and kissed as clothes were flying everywhere. It lasted all night, they took turns with each other, and fell asleep holding each other._

_Then, morning came and reality set in and Nate was ashamed and told Carter that it was a one time thing and that he would deny it if Carter ever told anyone. Carter closed his eyes to hide his hurt and agreed._

... To be continued.

The present:

Nate sees Carter and he feels his stomach go into knots. What was this he was feeling? He was not into guys, he loved women. He needed a stiff drink, maybe that would make him forget what is going on. He approached the bar and a beautiful brunette bartender named Brandie fixed him a double bourbon neat. Nate gulped it down in one gulp He told her to keep them coming, not to worry he had a limo. She did as she was told, he put a $100 down on the bar as he drank and drank. Serena saw him and came over.

"What's wrong Nate?" She asked.

"Nothing, just having a bad day."

"You can talk to me." Her concern was there in waves.

"I can't, I just can't tell you or anyone. I made a mistake a while ago and now I have feelings that I don't know what to do with them."

"What happened?"

He whispered in her ear. "I slept with Carter Baizen and now I am conflicted on what and how I feel. I am straight, at least that I what I think I am. I want him Serena, God knows I shouldn't, but he made me feel things I never have before." His head was down.

Serena was shocked, but not in the way that he feared. "Nate, you have been there for me more than once and I will be there for you. Maybe you want him, maybe you don't, but you have to figure that out for yourself. Do you love him?"

"I'm not sure, maybe, but I know physically, I want him so bad."

She sighed. "Then go to him and talk about things, see how he feels, and go from there."

Nate hugged her and then, went to find Carter...

More to come.

A tipsy Nate finally found Carter standing outside. Carter was confused, but happy to see Nate. Nate approached him and whispered in his ear, "Can we go somewhere private? I need to talk with you."

Carter just nodded his head with a yes.

Soon they were at Nate's condo. Nate almost fell several times, but Carter managed to keep him on his feet. They went inside and Carter helped Nate to the sofa after turning on the lights. "So Archibald, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Baizen, do you remember the night that we spent together?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about it, I put it away, but it is there and I don't know what to do with my feelings."

"You think that it has been easy for me? It has been Hell to try and forget it. I never thought that I would like being with a man, but I did and I would like more. I even tried to be with another man, it wasn't the same and I ran out of there in a hurry."

Nate was in shock, Carter felt the same way? Was he hearing him right? "Me? It was me that made you feel that way?"

"Yes you. Before our night, I was sure that I would NEVER ever think of being with another man, but bam, it happened and I want to explore what we had then and see if we still have it."

Nate reached over and kissed Carter with everything that he was feeling and getting the same back from Carter. They parted and Nate lead Carter to his bedroom, where they stripped each other and were kissing the whole time. They fell onto the bed and it was the same magic that it was the first time, it went back and forth all night long.

Morning came and Nate was content with a smile on his sleeping face. Carter was looking at him. Nate's blue eyes opened and he smiled at Carter before kissing him.

"You don't regret it? You want me?"

"No, I don't regret it and I do want you. Now to explain it to everyone- over time. I don't want them to attack you, me, or us. I want to see how we are, I am not ashamed, I swear to you, I am not, but I want to take our time to be with each other and just us."

"Thank God. I am up for waiting, but we will have to tell them sooner than later."

"I just don't want to be judged for falling for a man. Everyone thinks that I am straight, I do like women, but something about you with me, it makes me happy and I don't want it to be destroyed."

"I fell for you too, Nate. We will take it a day at a time." With that, they kissed, take a shower together, got dressed, and went on about their day.

"Oh Carter, love you and Serena knows, but she won't say a word."

"1 down, many more to go."

To be continued...

Several weeks passed and Carter and Nate were still keeping their relationship under wraps with just Serena knowing of it. It was by mistake that Dan found out and told everyone. Nate wanted to pound Dan into the ground for doing that, but in the end, it was a relief to not have to hide his feelings for Carter and their relationship. He brought everyone that was important in his life together to his condo to hear what they had to say and to tell them that yes he is with Carter, he is in love, and if they couldn't accept it, then the Hell with them! First to arrive was Chuck and Blair. Henry, their son, was at home with Dorota. Then, was his parents and Grandfather. Finally, came in Dan, Serena, and Jenny. The only woman that he loved, but it was not to be. Unless things went bad with Carter, he would try to recover what was happening with her. Once everyone was seated, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you lay into me, I am with Carter Baizen. I love him, we are together. Either you accept it or you can leave and not talk to me again, it is your choice, I made mine."

Carter stood by Nate. It was silent for almost 10 minutes before Serena spoke up. "I found out about it first and I am here to support you. If it works out, that is good, but if not. I am here for you."

Next was Grandfather, who was upset, "Nathaniel, are you serious? You're gay?! I had such high hopes for you. I would rather you be with any woman, Diana, the girl from Brooklyn, anyone else."

"I am bisexual, at least for him I am. There are no other men that I want to be with. The girl from Brooklyn? Her name is Jenny and she is right there!"

Jenny was speechless, she didn't know what to say or do other than go hug Nate and give him a kiss on the cheek. "I am with you no matter what." As she smiled at him. Now Nate was even more confused. He loved Carter, but then there was Jenny and she was his real first love. Cound he be with both of them? That would have to be discussed at a later date.

Carter saw the confusion on Nate's face and rubbed Nate's shoulder.

Next was Dan, Chuck, and Blair. They embraced Nate and told him if Carter hurt him, they would deal with him. Nate was relieved. After his parents told him that they would try to support his decisions, everyone, but Carter and Jenny left. Now Nate's stomach was turning.

"Nate, what's wrong? I can feel that you are conflicted. Do you want to be with me or Jenny?"

"I don't know, if I could be with you both, then, but... that is a silly notion."

Jenny touched his cheek. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

Carter spoke up." Me neither. Maybe we could figure something out."

Nate's confusion went away and a smile was on his beautiful face. "I can be with you both? Not at the same time, well maybe, not right away. But, thank God." With that, Jenny kissed Nate the way that they kissed all those years ago and it was like time stood still. He kissed her back and then Carter came in and kissed them both. This was new, it was interesting, and it would be wonderful if they let it be.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

About a month later, they were all in the "honeymoon" stage until Carter was getting jealous of all the time that Nate was spending with Jenny. He felt that he was losing Nate and that didn't sit well with him. He confronted Jenny.

"Nate is my man, go find someone else!"

"I had him first!"

"I had him first!"

"I kissed him first!"

"Well I fucked him first!"

"Carter, I fucked him last!"

Nate came in after a long day of working to this. "HEY! What is going on here? I thought that we were doing okay?"

"Carter got jealous over the time that you are spending with _me_! You're the oldest here, act like it."

"Hey, hey, there is plenty of me and my time for you both. If you don't like it, there is the door! I have been working like a dog and I come home to this!"

They all sat down and sighed. "I am sorry, I just felt like you were leaning more towards Jenny and the green eyed monster came out."

"I am sorry too Carter, but this is new to me. I have always to be with Nate and now that I am, I am scared that I will lose him again."

They shook hands and called a truce. "That is what I want to see when I come home. How about we go out for dinner? My treat." Nate said with a smile.

They nodded and out the door they went. Out in public, for now, Nate would pay attention to Jenny, Carter was their friend, though under the table, Nate's hand would rub Carter's hand or thigh to reassure him that they were together too.

Once they got home, they all stripped, climbed into the bed where Jenny went down on Nate while Carter was kissing his pink lips. They switched and Nate started to finger fuck Jenny. This was Heaven for them. They got into a position that they all agreed was the best. Jenny was on all fours with Nate fucking her from behind. Carter came behind Nate and stroked his hard cock before entering Nate's ass. Later once they were recovered, the guys switched positions. Carter was fucking Jenny as Nate was fucking him. It lasted until the early morning hours. They fell asleep holding each other.

A few days later, Jenny wasn't feeling very well. She told Blair that she was going to work from home. Blair said as long as she got the work done, she was okay with it. While she was working on a new dress, she ran to the bathroom throwing up. She didn't have a fever, so she thought that it was just a stomach bug. She was wrong. Carter went to the drug store and got her a couple pregnancy tests. Jenny gulped as she went and peed on the damn sticks. She couldn't look at the results, after reading the instructions, Carter read all of them and they were all positive Jenny cried, she didn't know who the father was and she was scared. Carter went over and hugged her. "Jenny, it will be okay, we will be there for you and the little bambino. " Jenny cracked a small smile. "If it is Nate's he will be there for you too and maybe more. If I am the daddy, I will support you, I will, not sure in what way, but I will be."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Great, I am going to be known as a slut who got knocked up and doesn't know who her baby's daddy is."

"No, no, no. That won't happen, Nate and me won't let it. I promise you that. Go lay down for a little while and I will get you some soup and crackers. Do you want some ginger ale?"

"Yes please. I will go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Got it."

When Nate came home, he was concerned that Jenny wasn't feeling well. "Are you okay?"

She just blurted it out, "I am okay, I am pregnant."

Nate's blue eyes just blinked trying to process what was just said. He came out of it. "You're pregnant? Oh Jenny. " He hugged her. "I am here for you, always, I will be there… OMG, we need a paternity test."

Tears were flowing down her face. "Yes we do, I don't want to think about it, I want to live in my world here until tomorrow when I see the doctor's?"

"I want to come with you, please." Nate's blue eyes were staring into her eyes.

"Yes, please come, I am so scared Nate, so fucking scared. Oh God I am going to be a disappointment to my dad and Dan. Blair won't let me live this down."

"If push comes to shove, I will be the father, I will be. I will scream it from the tallest building's rooftop."

Jenny hugged Nate and bawled. He was stroking her hair and back.

Til next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day came and Jenny was so nervous, she threw up 3 times before they left to go to her doctor's appointment. Nate and Carter were rubbing her back, trying to reassure her that she would be okay.

"How in the HELL AM I GOING TO BE OKAY?" She yelled.

"Calm down babe. Everything will work out, we are here and not going anywhere." Carter told her.

"Carter is right, as I said no matter what, we are going to be with you and no one will judge you and if they do, they will have us to deal with!"

A small smile came across her face. They arrived at the OB/GYN office and she signed in. Nate was holding her hand and rubbing small circles on the top of it. She was called back as she took a deep breath and disappeared out of view. Both Carter and Nate were nervous, scared, and excited at the same time. After what seemed like an eternity, she came out. "I am about 8 weeks pregnant. I have to come back in 2 weeks. Can we keep this to ourselves for the time being, please?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I think that is an excellent idea. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"A little something to eat and definitely some juice and water."

Nate put his arm around her shoulder with Carter right behind them. They went to a quiet diner and ordered some breakfast. Jenny ordered some toast with jelly and a large apple juice. Carter and Nate ordered the special, the big Texas breakfast.

Jenny went to work and didn't say anything to Blair other than she was feeling better and presented her sketches to her.

"These are gorgeous, Jenny. Maybe you should stay at home more often. I am just kidding. We need you here it is about to be the Spring Preview and it will be a madhouse."

"I will be here." In the back of her mind, _"Great, I am going to have morning sickness on top of this, this is my career and I need to do this. I don't want to explain this to Blair, Chuck, or anyone else right now."_

"Good, good, I will be in my office on a conference call. Come interrupt me in about 30 minutes please."

"Aye, aye Captain." Jenny said with a salute.

"Ha ha, you crack me up, Jennifer." With that Blair disappeared into her office and Jenny could let the breath out that she was holding.

Time was passing so fast. It was getting harder and harder to hide her growing bump. Finally one day, she dropped the huge purse that she had in front of her. Blair, Chuck, Dan, and Serena saw the bump and were in shock!

"Jenny, are you okay?"

"She's pregnant dumbass!"

"Are you?"

"Here's your purse, sit down, and are you pregnant?"

Jenny closed her eyes and said. "Yes I am pregnant, Nate is excited, we were trying to keep it quiet until I was into my 2nd trimester."

"Congratulations."

"Is he going to marry you NOW? Wait until Dad hears this!"

Blair and Serena elbowed Dan in both sides. "Jenny, we are here for you and Nate."

"Thank you. I am going to my office and clear my head. I am not sure if Nate is going to marry me or not, we are in a committed relationship, we love the baby married or not. I will TELL Dad not YOU!

"You're welcome and we will make sure that blabber mouth keeps his mouth shut or there will be consequences!"

Jenny left and went home. Carter was waiting for her with opened arms and helped her with her coat and bag.

"Come sit down and relax. What happened?"

"My purse fell and they found out I told them that Nate was excited. I am sorry that they put you on the spot. I have a question, what if I am the father? What happens?"

"I don't expect you to marry me or change things, but I would welcome you into his or her life and want your support."

"I would marry you. I am bisexual, I do like women too, it is Nate that is the only man that I am and would be with. I will always give you support and our baby anything that it would need."

With that, Jenny kissed Carter full on. He returned the kiss and the next thing that they knew, they were in the bed, fucking and panting with such passion. Afterwards, Carter got up to get them some drinks.

"Thank you for the drink and wow, you never let yourself go like that. Are we okay?"

"You're welcome. It was amazing. We are more than okay." He kissed her forehead. They got dressed and fell asleep until Nate came home, climbed in the bed on the other side of Jenny and held them to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jenny was pacing, she was 8 ½ months pregnant and wanted the baby to come out as soon as possible. She hasn't had sex in months, she loved Nate and was falling for Carter too, but it was not going to end well if she did that. What is a girl to do? She was working on her latest sketch when a contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. She cried out and Blair came in. "Come on girl. Let's go to the hospital. I will call Nate on the way." Jenny just nodded as they got into a town car she was in such pain, she vowed to NEVER have sex again, FUCK that, if this is what was the result, Nate and Carter could fuck each other while she watched, maybe gave them blow jobs, but no sex for them, not from this girl.

Nate and Carter arrived at the hospital. Jenny was in a room, scared and cussing, she was in pain, so they didn't think much about it. They entered and she broke down and cried. "It hurts, guys I am so scared. What if something goes wrong with me or the baby?"

"Shh, let's not think like that, my love." Nate tried to reassure her.

"Nothing is going to happen, everything will be great." Carter smiled a small smile at her.

She grabbed both their hands and squeezed them as a strong contraction hit her. The doctor came in and checked, she was at 8 millimeters dilated. Another few hours, she was fully dilated and wheeled into the delivery room. By this time, everyone showed up. Nate and Carter were pacing back and forth. Only they knew that there was a possibility that Carter is the father. About 20 hours later, the doctor came out with some news. Jenny gave birth to a healthy baby boy, but she was bleeding a lot. They stopped the bleeding, but she was in a coma for the time being.

"Omg." That was all Nate could choke out beyond crying.

Carter cried with Nate. They held each other. Everyone was crying and praying that Jenny would survive.

Over the few hours, they went to the nursery. There was baby boy Humphrey, he didn't have a name, none was discussed.

"Please let her make it. I don't know what I will do without her."

"Man, she will make it, she is a fighter, you know that."

The next 48 hours were so painful, Nate went to a bar and got shit faced. Carter stayed behind and watched over Jenny. His head was on her bed when he heard her whisper. "What happened? Is the baby okay? Where's Nate?"

Carter looked up, a small smile on his face as he told her. " You lost a lot of blood, but they fixed you and put you into a coma. The baby a boy is okay and Nate is sleeping off the alcohol. He was so distraught. "

"Did you ask to conduct the DNA test?"

"Yes, we should know something later today."

"I am scared, maybe I don't want to know."

"Now, Jennifer, you know that we want to know."

She gave a small laugh. "Jennifer? You have never called me Jennifer before."

"I was trying to get your attention."

"Well it worked."

Nate walked in, his blue eyes were bloodshot and he came back to life when he heard Jenny's voice. "You're okay." He came over and hugged her.

"Be careful I am still sore."

"Sorry. I am sorry that I wasn't here."

"I understand Nate, I do. You didn't know what was going on, I am here, I am always here."

"Promise? Our baby boy as well as me will need you. Need you to take care of us."

"I promise…" Right then the doctor came in and shut the door. "So, you have the results?"

"I do. Are you sure that you want to know the answer?"

"Yes, yes we do."

"With a 99.9999%, Mr. Baizen is the father."

"Oh, Nate, I am so sorry. We can try again once I am able to, I want to give you a child. What the fuck are we going to do? No one knows that we are a trio, not a couple."

"Nate will be the legal father, I am the bio daddy."

"NO! NO! You will be the dad, we will tell everyone of what has been happening, We knew that it would come out someday. Today is the day."

"I love you Nate, I want to be with you."

"I love you too, but I am not going to have the baby think one thing and the truth be something else."

"Carter did you mean it when you said that you would marry me if you were the father?"

"Yes, Jenny, I did. But I am not proposing here in the hospital."

"I am not asking for you to propose here. Nate please talk to me."

"Do you love Carter? Like you love me?"

"Not on the same level, I do love him, I do and if you aren't going to be the dad and are passing me over to Carter then I have no choice do I!"

"I love you Jenny, I do. I want to be married to you, with kids, but how could it work? Deep in the back of my mind, it would be there, I am not the dad and it wouldn't feel right. Do you want me to marry me or Carter?"

"The truth? I want to marry you Nate, it has always been you. We can be with Carter I want that. Carter, you are in this full force you are. Carter would you be upset if I married Nate and we all raise our son, but you be Uncle Carter. In time, when he is old enough to understand, we will tell him the truth."

"No I wouldn't be upset and I would like that, I want to be part of his life. So what name have you decided on?"

"Nathaniel Daniel Rufus Carter Baizen Archibald."

"I love it."

"Perfect name for our perfect little boy."

They hugged each other and sat there reflecting on what just happened.

****/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Once Jenny and Nathaniel were home and all the excitement died down, the real shit was about to go down. Jenny was so scared of what might happen, she couldn't lose Nate or Carter, and they had become a huge part of her life. She would rather die than have that happen. After she fed the baby, the trio sat down and started to talk.

"Before anything is said, I need to get this out. I love you both, I do, I can't lose either of you, and I would rather not live if I do."

"You are not going to lose either of us. We are a family, I swear, but we do have to make some decisions on what we are going to do. Do we get married? Do you and Carter get married? Do any of us get married?"

"Nate is right, we are one, all of us. Take your time to think of what YOU want, not us, we talked it over and whatever you decide, we won't argue or fight with you about it."

"Can I have a day or two? I promise that you will have an answer then."

"Of course you can."

"We are in NO way pressuring you for an answer."

"Thank you guys, I am going to check on the baby."

"Okay."

She went to see her miracle. He was sleeping peacefully. "_What is mama going to do? Your father is Carter; I am in love with Nate. Don't get me wrong, I love Carter too, but I can't and I won't lose Nate. I have loved him for over 10 years now. I want to marry him; I don't want to hurt Carter. I am so confused about what to do, but not with you, you are the one thing that I am certain is my future and my everything._"

She fell asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery. Carter came in and draped a blanket over her. She stirred a bit. "Stay asleep Jenny, I love you."

She heard Carter's words and it sunk in, what she needed to do, it was a complete shock to her, but it was what was in her heart. When she was fully awake, she went to the two men, the most important men in her life besides her son. "Guys, I have come to a decision, it was hard, but yet at the same time easy. I want to marry you…. Carter. Something came over me and I realized that I slowly fell in love with you. Nate, I am so so sorry, I love you so much, but I want my family to be complete. Please say something and don't hate me."

"I have to say I am surprised but I understand and I love you too. Are we still a trio or am I out of the loop?"

"We are still a trio, nothing has or will change, and I just want Nathaniel to grow up in a really good environment. "

Nate hugged her and then Carter spoke up. "You mean it? You want to marry me? You love me?"

"Yes I mean it, I do want to marry you, and yes Carter, I love you. Will you marry me, Carter Baizen and make me and Nathaniel very happy?"

He kissed her and that sealed their fate. Now to tell everybody what is happening, the real truth. They braced themselves it will be bumpy and nasty.

A few days later, they invited everyone to their home. It was pleasant and loving until they announced the truth.

"May I have your attention please? First thank you for coming and seeing Nathaniel. Secondly, I am engaged, but not to who you think. I am engaged to Carter, he is my son's father, I love him, and if you can't be happy for me, for us, get the fuck out!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You want to marry this loser Jennifer!"

"Calm down Chuck, she loves him and if he will be a good husband and father, we will have to be there for them."

"Screw that!' Dan went and slugged Carter in the jaw.

Nate came between them. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! This is our house, get out and stay the fuck out if you can't accept us, yes it is an we! We have been together, all 3 of us together for over a year, right under your noses. We are in love!"

"Jennifer are you really in love with him? With them?" Her dad asked.

"Yes Dad yes I am. We work, this works. If you will be supportive until Dan, I would love for you to be there for me at the wedding."

"I will try to be there for you, it will take sometime to get used to this, but I am willing to and Dan so will you, if not, you will lose your sister and nephew!" Rufus told him.

"I will be there for Jenny and my nephew, but if Baizen does anything to hurt them, all bets are off, Chuck, what do you have to say?"

He mumbled under his breath. "If you treat them right, then okay, if not, me and Dan and maybe even Nate will kill you, that is a promise, not a threat!"

"I understand, I do, Thank you all for coming, but Nathaniel is tired and we need to take care of him."

"I will see you later J." Serena hugged her before dragging Dan out the door.

"When will you be back into work? I am not rushing you, but I miss you there."

"In a couple of weeks, I want Nathaniel to feel that his mama is there for him like you did with Henry."

"Sounds good, come on Basshole, let's go home to our children."

"Yes my dear."

With that, everyone left and there was peace.

**I hope that everyone is enjoying my story. I appreciate all feedback and will try to have chapter 6 up very soon.**

**Hugs,**

**Donna**


	6. Chapter 6

Searching for Love – Chapter 6

Nathaniel was growing up so fast; he was now 3 years old and looking more and more like Carter. The trio were still happy and content, at least 2 of them were happy. Carter was not happy, his wife, Jenny, was being distant and he didn't know why until he decided to ask her. He swallowed and took a breath before the question was asked. "Jen, why are you being so distant with me and being closer with Nate? Do you regret being my wife and not his? That Nathaniel is not Nate's? I need to know."

Jenny looked him in his eyes. "I have a lot on my mind, I don't regret marrying you or that Nathaniel is yours. I am just tired, I am. I want you both, but I am confused on what to do. I'm pregnant again and I don't know if you or Nate is the father. Maybe we shouldn't have gotten married!" The moment the words escaped her mouth, she immediately regretted them. "Carter, oh Carter, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it. I love you."

"Are you sure that you don't regret marrying me? You should have maybe married Nate and let me be Uncle to our son! I love you too, but maybe we should take a break!" With that, Carter stormed out of the room and the house.

Nate walked in, "What happened? I have never seen him that mad."

Jenny was in tears. "I told him that I am pregnant again not sure if you or him are the father and that maybe we shouldn't have gotten married. I regret my words, I love him, but… maybe I should have listened to my heart, my soul, I should have married you." Her head went down before Nate lifted her head up. She was looking at his face, trying to read what he was trying to say to her.

"Jenny, I am in love with you. I love Carter, but maybe you both should take some time and I am going to Washington, D.C. for a conference. Take the time while I am gone and see if you should stay together or break apart. I am leaving in the morning." With that, he kissed her forehead and then her lips before he left the room to pack.

Jenny broke down crying. After a few minutes, she composed herself enough to see Nathaniel. "Hey baby, what should mama do? Be with your daddy or with your Uncle Nate? I love you so much I do, mama does. I wish that you could help me."

He spoke in a little voice. "Uncle." That was the one word that he said. That took Jenny by surprise because Nathaniel was quiet, but knew what she had to do. She would take some time to herself. She packed a bag for her and Nathaniel. She headed to Brooklyn to see her father and brother. At least Serena would be there to help keep Dan under control. She knocked on the door and was enveloped in a hug from Rufus.

"Jenny, what's wrong? Where's Carter?"

"I left to do some thinking. Here take Nathaniel."

"Thinking Jen?" Dan asked.

"Yes Dan. I am pregnant again and again not sure if the father is Carter or Nate."

"Sit down Jenny." Serena helped her sit down. "Okay, start at the beginning."

Jenny went on to tell her tale. Serena hugged her.

"What do I do? I am married, I am married to Carter. I love Nate, I want to be with Nate, I love Carter. I need help, any advice?"

"Mr. Archibald, Mr. Archibald, did you hear the question?"

Nate shook his head out of the cobwebs. "Yes, yes, I am sorry."

"Nate, if your head is not into this committee meeting, go to your hotel room, relax, and come back when you are able to."

"I am relaxed. I am able to. I do want to become the mayor of New York City. I have the backing of Charles Bass among others."

"We will have a lot of meetings between now and March so that we have a strategy of what we need to do to make that happen."

"I will be at every meeting, I promise." With that, Nate headed to his hotel room, he opened the door and inside was Jenny. "Jen—Jenny, what are you doing here? Where's Carter? Nathaniel?"

"I am here because I made a decision. Carter and Nathaniel are back in NYC."

"So, what is your decision?" He was terrified to hear the answer, but he just _had_ to know it.

"I decided that I am going to divorce Carter, share custody of Nathaniel with him, hell share him with you if I must, but it is you, it has always been you that I have been in love with. You are the one that I want to be married to, who I should have married in the first place. I was scared, scared of being a horrible mother, I know better now, but that is how I was feeling. I know that you, Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald, are the father of this baby, the one that I am carrying now. Please say something, anything, please."

Nate was stunned, completely stunned, this is what he has wanted since the 11th grade and he was not going to fuck it up like he did before, no one will fuck with what he is doing to do, he was going to marry the woman that I has been in love with for over 10 years now, but he had some questions. "Jen, what did your father, brother, and our friends say? Please tell me that they don't hate me, does Carter? Nathaniel is too young to have an opinion."

Jenny touched Nate's cheek with a gentle touch. "Serena and Blair are very supportive of us being together, Chuck is well Chuck, he told me to fuck you long and hard, Dan was conflicted, but he is there for me and my dad said to be true to myself and my heart. You are my heart, Nate, you, just you. Carter doesn't hate you, no one does. Carter doesn't hate me, he does want to be a part of Nathaniel's life and I told him that he can be whatever he wants to be in his life. I wouldn't fight him. So, what do you say Archibald? Will you have me?"

He didn't say a word, he just got closer to Jenny and kissed her with the love and lust that he has always had for her. "I love you too Jenny. Are you sure?"

She swatted his arm. "I am positive."

"Then please be mine, be with me forever and always, marry me, let us be our little family. Wait, where does Carter fall into this?"

"In time, maybe more than a friend, it will be up to him. Do you want him here with us? Or how about just you and me?"

"I want it to be just you and me. Maybe in time, he can be our friend with benefits."

"Yes my love" She kissed Nate with all she had in her and they went on to make love all night long.

When they got back to NYC, they told everyone what happened and they were planning on getting married as soon as her divorce was finalized. It took less time than either of them thought, with Chuck's help and influence, her and Carter were divorced within 3 months. They went to a private yacht that Chuck happened to own and were married by a justice of the peace off the island of Sicily. Jenny was about 6 months along in her pregnancy.

There was going to be another Humphrey coming into the world, Serena just learned that she was also pregnant, but not that far along, about 3 ½ months to be precise.

To be continued….

**Thank you to everyone who reads my story. I am sorry for the delay. I have another story that I have written and will publish it soon. Hugs- Donna**


End file.
